Patrick Andrews
Patrick Andrews, formerly known as the supervillan Menace, is a telepathic biodynamic. Background Patrick developed telepathy at four years old. To cope, he created a metaphorical city within his mind to prevent his personality from being scrambled by the thousands of minds he absorbed into his own. Issue 7, Page 42 Soon after his telepathy manifested, he attacked a child who was bullying another child at a park.Issue 7, Page 59 His parents then tried to get him treated for what they initially perceived to be a mental health issue.Issue 7, Page 60 He was heavily implied to become aware of adult concepts such as sex, violence, and abuse of all kinds at a very young age. He would know about the true character of the people around him no matter what facade they the projected on the surface, which led to several traumatic experiences.Issue 7, Page 61 After visiting several doctors his parents became somewhat aware of his telepathy. His father became afraid of him and his mother hated him enough to the point where she decided to try to murder him for "making parents' lives harder than it needed to be".Issue 7, Page 64Issue 7, Page 66 After escaping before his mother could carry out the act, he choose to become homeless. He slept in truckstops and alleyways, the pain of his mother's betrayal made him reluctant to find a permanent home until he buried his emotions.Issue 7, Page 67 At ten years old he tried to become a superhero, but he barely made any progress due to his young age, lack of a bank account, state ID or degree. He visited wall street and used his telepathy to steal social social security numbers. SFP Issue 7, Page 68 By 14, he was a billionaire and recruited other supervillans such as Cleaver and Graveyard. At some point, he founded Templar. From around 2005SFP Issue 4, Page 29 - 2009 he was an active supervillain trying to overthrow the US government. But he gave up at 19 when he discovered all the biodynamics who could have changed the world for the better were murdered. SFP Issue 1, Page 17 By the story's start, Patrick runs several large corporations in secrecy.Issue 3, Page 20 Appearance Patrick is fairly tall with dark hair and brown eyes. He usually wears nondescript clothing that would not be out of place on any male of his age. As Menace, Patrick wore a gray double-breasted long-coat with tall dark boots and long black gloves, a dark gray cape, and a voice-altering helmet/mask that covered his entire face and head. He also had several weapons hidden under his cape.Issue 7, Page 91 Personality Because of his powers and experiences in his formative years, Patrick is deeply cynical. Receiving his powers severely stunted his emotional growth and nearly destroyed his sense of self. He has problems with respecting boundaries, being emotionally open with anyone, and tends to be manipulative in almost all of his interactions. As a super-villain he was, in his own words, mentally unstable and emotionally immature. He, like Alison as Mega-Girl, was sometimes highly dramatic and over-the-top. He always speaks in an overly formal manner, and sometimes responds to someone's thoughts rather than waiting for them to verbally reply during a conversation. Abilities and Powers Telepathic Perception: Patrick has the power to read thoughts and memories. He cannot project his thoughts or communicate telepathically.Issue 3, Page 16 *He can't shut his telepathy off, he can focus on a single mind to a point, but it's active even when he's asleep. Issue 3, Page 15 *His telepathy on a good day is fairly accurate to a hundred yards or so, but the range extends a lot farther when he has strong feelings for a given individual.Issue 7, Page 90 *He finds hearing a human voice disconnected from their thoughts jarring, so he finds watching movies or listening to music with lyrics distracting at best and distressing at worse.Issue 3, Page 14 :*Possibly because the characters are (mostly) not humans, Looney Tunes cartoons (and possibly Funny Animal cartoons in general) are apparently one of the few electronic media he can stand to watch. Issue 3 Page 46 (He also references attending plays, but says he invariably finds the audience more interesting than the play itself.) *When looking into the memories of others, he sees the memory as if he is looking through their eyes, but when he is looking into his own memories he percieves the event as if he is observing from afar.Issue 7 Page 59 Knowledge Absorption: He can absorb knowledge from others and store that knowledge within his own mind without completely removing the knowledge from his victims. He has done this to quickly learn skills, disciplines and languages.Issue 5, Page 99 Mind Hive: He had several versions of himself living within his mind,Issue 7, Page 37 seemingly all vying for power over the thousands of other personalities/memories he's absorbed into his mind. Mind Control/Mind alteration: He can control another person's minds/thoughts if he has, in his own words "absolutely zero belief in the humanity of the other person" and if he lets part of a person's mind into his own. :The first time he used this power, he used it on his sociopathic mother before the start of the story, but he immediately erased the memory of his mind control abilities after he become traumatized by her behavior.Issue 7, Page 95Issue 7, Page 101 Relationships Patrick's ability to relate to his henchmen was partly manipulation of their common memories of being rejected, and partly his shared lived experience understanding of rejection. He finds it difficult to form meaningful relationships with anyone because he knows everyone he comes into contact with completely, because few can ever truly know him as he knows them. He does not allow telepaths or anyone else into his mind. Patrick is probably pansexual, he admitted to Alison to having casual consensual flings with "men, women and etc",Issue 5,page 109 but he is reluctant to form romantic relationships with anyone because of the experiences of his formative years. Alison Green Patrick initially disliked Alison because she was a "happy girl with a happy life" and resented her willingness to protect a world he didn't think was worth saving. Over the years after he got to "know" her, his perception of her changed and he started to feel conflicted feelings towards her. His emotional attachment to her grew to the point where he was able to walk in her dreams, and found comfort in sleeping in her dreams for years. Eventually he trusted her enough to to reveal his identity to her, despite not knowing how she'd react. The fact that she was willing to give him a chance, despite everything he'd done, made him fall in love with her, but he kept his feelings to himself out of a reluctance to be emotionally open with anyone. They befriended each other, but he began to avoid her after he realized she was falling for him. Eventually, he tried to make her hate him to push her away because he was afraid of his feelings for her and was frustrated by the thought that she could never know him the way he knows her. Because Patrick's emotional connection to Alison so strong, he there was nowhere on earth he could go without hearing her thoughts. Even though she hated him, he took comfort in the fact that she was still thinking about him and had a nervous breakdown when she stopped thinking about him at all. He finally showed up at her apartment, drunk and suicidal, after his powers flared because of his mental instability. He asked her for help and she traveled into his mind, learning about his past and some of his darkest secrets. After she quelled the chaos in his mind and accepted him despite everything he'd done, Patrick finally confesses his love for her and they embrace. However, upon returning to the waking world, Alison tells him that she loves him but thinks he should focus on growing as a person before pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone. She then comforts him as he cries, finally feeling the weight of everything he's done. As they fall asleep, they share a dream and Alison gleefully fights his nightmares. His family His first relationship was with a dog (Skip) with who he played and received the love from that was absent in his parents. Issue 7, Page 56 His relationship with his Mother and Father was dysfunctional. The Father is clearly depicted, but the Mother is shaded out with color and definition only shown in a limited sense. It is speculated that this shading out is a visual representation of post traumatic stress disorder of Patrick's childhood. The MindHive of his memories and experiences has his family's memories walled behind a barrier. The memories of his mother, a person who thinks criminal thoughts and apparently performs criminal acts, is one of the largest walled off memories. Trivia Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Biodynamic Individuals Category:Supervillains Category:A to Z